SasoDei Neko Love
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori owns a bakery. He meets Deidara, a poor boy living on the streets. Why is Sasori suddenly feeling an attraction to the 14 yr old. Lemony Goodness


_**This idea came from SmileSusieQ! Yay for Neko! anyways hope ya enjoy ;D**_

_**Warning: pedophilia, neko, and sexual themes**_

_**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto or Kishi...TT^TT**_

__Sasori handed change back to one of his customers. "have a nice day" he said in a polite voice. The customer smiled and nodded, before heading off. "finally closing time" he sighed and went to change the open sign. As soon as he flipped the sign over, a thing looking into his shop window caught his attention. When their eyes met, the other quickly looked away with a small blush. Sasori studied the person. He? had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked to be around the age fourteen or even younger. He also noticed how skinny he was. With a small smile he opened the shop door. "would you like to come in?" the blonde looked up and nodded. Sasori held the door open for him. Hesitantly, the small blonde stepped in.

"I assume you are hungry." he stated, seeing as the blonde was staring into his bakery shop window. The blonde blushed and nodded slowly. "wait here" Sasori said and pulled a chair out for the blonde. The male nodded, and sat on the chair, pulling his feet up with his hands between his legs. The blonde looked around and sniffed at the air. The shop smelt of bread and cinnamon, not uncommon. When Sasori returned, he raised an eye brow at the blonde's sitting position. "here" he handed the small male some sweet bread. The redhead sat in the seat across from him.

The blonde tried a piece of the bread, then smiled and ate it faster than he wanted to. Sasori's heart fluttered at the sight of the blonde smiling. When the blonde finished, he frowned. "hm? Don't worry about it." Sasori gave a smile, "if you ever get hungry, just stop by." the other looked at him with disbelief. "here, why don't you have this?" Sasori said retrieving a basket full of bread. The blonde smiled and hugged him. The redhead hugged back. The other grabbed the basket and stood on his tippy toes, kissing Sasori's cheek. He mouthed 'thank you' before running off. The redhead stood with blush tented cheeks. 'poor thing...he was too adorable...and his lips were so soft...I wonder what they would feel like against mine.' the redhead thought for a moment. 'but wait! I have a wife! ah...geez...' with a sigh, Sasori locked up and went home.

"welcome home, dear!" his wife, Miyo said kissing her husband. Sasori slightly kissed back, "yea...so what's for dinner?" Miyo giggled, not noticing anything out of the usual, "turkey, with stuffing, mash potatoes and gravy, and corn." Sasori nodded, "I'm gonna go lie down a bit. Have a slight head ache" she nodded and kissed his forehead, "I'll call you when dinner is done" he nodded and went to his room, plopping on his bed face first. His thoughts were filled with the blonde. And he didn't even know the other's name! He groaned.

The next day, Sasori was busy baking. Customers were coming and going. But they all had their orders. Mornings were always busy, because people liked to eat their for breakfast. Of course, Sasori always had his son to help him. Another ding came from the bell, as another customer entered the store. Sasori spoke without looking up. "and what would you like this morning?" no answer came. He looked up, "what would yo-" he stopped and saw the male from yesterday. "oh it's you." the blonde smiled and nodded. "hm, go sit back there and I'll come bring you something" the redhead said, in a happier tone then normal. The blonde nodded and walked to where Sasori had told him too.

"Daichi, can you take my place for a bit?" Sasori asked as he looked back at his son. "sure thing" Daichi smiled. The redhead nodded, "thank you" he undid his apron and grabbed some breakfast for him and the blonde. The small boy's eyes lit up when Sasori made his way over to him. Sasori smiled, "here you go" the blonde licked his lips and bit into the sweet doughnut. The redhead too, began to eat. "t-thank...you" a small voice said softly. Sasori looked up, and the blonde repeated in a louder, yet soft, voice, "t-thank you..." the elder smiled, "you're welcome." the blonde blushed and ate. "do you have a name?" a slow nod was his response before the blonde spoke, "I'm D-Deidara...your f-food is very...good, hm"

Sasori's heart fluttered once again. "ah thank you, Deidara. You have a lovely name, I must say. I'm Sasori" Deidara blushed, "I like your n-name too" now it was the redhead's turn to blush, "why thank you.." he smiled sheepishly. The blonde nodded and finished off his food. "I have to go n-now" Deidara said, standing up. "t-thank you, again...for the f-food, hm..." Sasori smiled, "you're welcome anytime, Deidara." the small male blushed and hugged Sasori before running out the door. Sasori's mind raced, as his heart fluttered. 'why am I feeling this way towards him?' he mentally questioned and placed a hand on his chest, where his heart is.

Daichi, glared at his father. He had taken a break so he could go flirt with some young girl! His father was nearly twice her age! The seventeen year old sighed and continued to work. "you can have some time off" Sasori said as he came back to the kitchen. "nah, it's fine" Daichi smiled. The redhead smiled back and ruffled his son's hair. A small ding sounded, when a new customer came in. Sasori sighed, then put on a smile and tended to his customers demands.

Finally it was getting near lunch break and Daichi wanted to approach his father about the girl. "Father, may I speak with you?" Sasori stopped kneading, and turned to face his son. "sure, what would you like to talk about?" Daichi put on a straight face, "who was the blonde girl, from this morning?" the redhead smiled and replied back calmly, "his name is Deidara. He came yesterday right a little after closing. I think he lives off the streets." the brunette sighed in relief, "oh good! I thought you found some one new, and was going to leave me and Mother behind." Sasori forced a smiled, "I would never do that. I love you mother very much" Daichi nodded, "well I'm going with Teijo for lunch, I'll be back as soon as were done" the elder male nodded and dismissed his son.

Sasori sighed and put his cooking supplies away. No one ever came at lunch anyways. As he walked out of the kitchen he spotted a blonde sitting at a table. "Deidara?" the blonde nodded. Sasori smiled and sat in a chair across from him. "came for lunch?" Deidara blushed, "y-yes, hm..." the redhead smiled, "want to head to a ramen shop then?" the blonde nodded, "b-but wait...I want t-to show you something, hm..." "okey" Sasori stood and looked at the blonde. Deidara blushed more and came up close to the redhead. He took the other hand and put it on his head, before standing on his tippy toes, rubbing his nose against Sasori's. The redhead blushed hotly. "a-ah, what are you do-" his eyes widen as he felt something poke through the blonde hair. Deidara stood back, fully showing the redhead what he was feeling. Two, small and fluffy, ears and a tail was seen.

"Y-you're a neko?" Deidara nodded and held his tail, in a cute way. Sasori took a step closer, petting the blonde's ear gently. Deidara purred and rubbed against the hand. "You're very beautiful" Sasori whispered as he stared into the blonde's blue visible eye. Deidara blushed and smiled. "how would you...like to stay with me?" "I-I'm allowed to, hm?" the blonde stuttered in shock. He might get a home! The elder male nodded, "you can stay in the guest room." Deidara nodded, "please" Sasori smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead, "great. Now come, let's have lunch!"

Deidara smiled as he walked beside the older redhead. He was getting a home! And not only was he getting a home, Sasori accepted that fact that he was a neko! His stomach was full of butterflies. He blushed and clung to the older male. Sasori's eyes widen at first, but relaxed after realizing it was just Deidara. Honestly, Sasori didn't mind. It was something different from what his wife ever did. The redhead smiled and kept walking to the ramen shop.

"for here are to go?" the ramen shop owner asked. Sasori looked at Deidara, "can we eat here, hm?" the redhead nodded, "for here, please" the ramen shop owner nodded and helped his daughter prepare the ramen, while also taking other orders. Sasori guided Deidara to a table. "thank you...hm..." Sasori smiled, "you're welcome." the blonde smiled back, and began to play with his hair. The redhead's heart fluttered again. 'why am I so attracted to him?' he thought. "hm?" the blonde looked back up at Sasori. Quickly, the redhead looked away. 'damn, he caught me staring...' a soft hand was placed on his, "are you okey Sasori, hm?" Deidara asked. Sasori stared at the hand on his. It was so small and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to actually hold it in his own. "er..yea..." he smiled. Deidara nodded and moved his hand back. His eyes lit up when he saw their food being brought to them. Sasori almost frowned when the blonde's hand moved away, he really did like it there. "oh, thank you" the waiter nodded and left. The two males broke apart their chopsticks and recited the usual 'itadakimasu', then ate.

"after we finish eating, hm...can we stop by where I use to sleep so I can get a few things?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded, "of course" he smiled. The blonde blushed and smiled back, continuing to eat his ramen.

Somewhere far off to the right was Daichi and his friends. "hey Daichi! Who's that hot chic with you're dad?" the brunette turned to see where his friends were looking. "oh that's not a chic. That's some homeless kid my dad met at work." he shrugged. "are you sure it ain't nothing more?" Daichi's friend, Teijo, asked. "yea, they look like they're a couple" Rai and Rei, both said. Daichi groaned at the twins. "I'm sure...I talked to him about it already. Besides, the kid is only fourteen!" the girl of the group squealed, "aw! it would be so cute though!" the three boys turned and stared at the girl. Kira blushed, "ah, sorry...no offense...oh stop being homophobic!" she glared and started to beat them over the head.

Daichi rubbed his head, as Kira's sister; Akari, started to bandage them (1). "hm, is that so?" Daichi nodded, then hissed at the pain. "yea, Kira said they'd be cute together and well I think it might be getting to me..." Akari hummed lightly, "well they would be cute together...but that's beside the point..." Daichi deadpanned. "so what should I do?" the blonde girl thought for a moment, "hm, well all I know is talk to your father about this." the brunette groaned, "I already have!" Akari shrugged, "well I don't know what else to tell you" Daichi sighed, "fine I'll talk to him again"

Sasori's heart was pounding so hard he thought it might jump out of his chest. Right now the blond was walking them down to his old 'home'. But that wasn't the best part. They were holding hands! Now most people would think that the redhead sounded like a school girl holding her crush's hand. 'his hands fit so perfectly in mine...' Sasori stared at their linked hands. He almost ran into the blonde when they stopped. He finally got to look around at their surroundings. He frowned. Deidara let go or the redhead's hand for a moment and bent down into a cardboard box. Sasori's frowned deepened. The cute little neko shouldn't of had to live in a box. "here it is, hm..." Deidara came back out with a small stuffed owl that had a locket around it. Sasori took the blonde's hand in his own and gave a soft smile. The blonde blushed and walked off with the redhead.

"welcome home!" Miyo said as she hugged her husband, "oh who's this?" she asked curiously. "this is Deidara, he was on the streets, so I offered for him to live here" Sasori smiled. This caused Miyo to smile. "aw! How sweet!" Deidara blushed and hid behind the redhead. "yea, he's a little shy" she giggled, "well it's fine. Oh! Daichi is at Teijo's and I have to go visit my mom's. She's very sick." Sasori nodded and Miyo kissed his cheek, "bye for now dear" she left. 'well looks like it's just me and Deidara tonight' he almost smiled at the thought. Deidara tugged at the redhead's shirt. "oh...right" he led the blonde to the guest room.

The blonde had wide eyes as he looked around. He let go of the redhead's hand and walked around the room. Deidara ran his fingers across the fabric on the bed. "it's s-soft...hm" he got on his knees and rubbed the fabric against his cheek. Sasori stood there as he watched the blonde take in his new surroundings. "t-thank you so much, hm!" the blonde cried as he hugged Sasori tightly. The redhead smiled and hugged back, "you're welcome. No one should have to live out on the streets, especially such an adorable neko" Deidara blushed and looked up at Sasori. The older male stared down. His eyes were focused on the small pink lips. His mind screamed no and that it was wrong because the boy was younger than him and he was married. But his heart screamed yes, and that it didn't matter, all the boy needed was love. Deidara tilted his head and stared at him with enchanting eyes. Sasori decided.

Blue eyes widen as a pair of warm lips made contact with his. Yup, Sasori had lost it. The way the blonde would just look at him was to tempting and he felt as if he was the right thing to do. Deidara's ears and tail both appeared as he kissed back. He wrapped his arm around the taller male's neck. With that, Sasori wrapped his arms round the blonde neko's waist and deepened the kiss. Deidara mewled as a tongue ran across his lips. Not sure of what to do, he opened his mouth. He was rewarded with another tongue rubbing against his. Sasori let his hand slide up and down the blonde's waist. He knew now, where he was gonna take this. And, well, he really couldn't find the will to stop it.

With the lack of air, he pulled away. Sasori caressed the neko's cheek. "Deidara...I-I" the blonde put a finger to his lips and smiled, "its okey Sasori Danna" the redhead's eyes widen at the word. "D-Danna?" Deidara nodded, "this is your home, and you're letting me stay here, hm...so it's fitting to call you Danna" Sasori looked into those eyes again. 'that's it' he pulled the blonde back in for another kiss. This time, he gently pushed the blonde back on to the bed, crawling on top of the blonde. Sasori pulled back and stared down at the neko. "Danna?" the blonde reached a trembling hand up, barely grazing Sasori's cheek. The redhead smiled some, "Dei, would you...like to do something with me?"

Deidara nodded, "of course Danna, hm" Sasori leaned down and kissed him again, this time kissing him from his jaw, down his neck, and to licking and nipping on his collarbone. Deidara mewled and ran his finger's through Sasori's hair, his tail curling. The redhead smiled and sucked on a sensitive spot, making sure to leave a mark. The fire in his abdomen grew more when he felt the blonde's hardness rub against him. In its own way, it was too cute to Sasori. Pulling back some, Sasori undid his pants. The blonde sat up, hand's between his legs. "Danna?" said Danna looked up at him, "Deidara come here" he said gently. The blonde crawled towards him, "yes, hm?" "you want to make Danna really happy right?" Deidara nodded and Sasori smiled. Gently he pushed Deidara's head down so he was facing the redhead's hardened cock. The blonde blinked, not sure what to do. Slightly rocking his hips, Sasori, rubbed the tip against the blonde's lips. Deidara got it now.

Shyly, he stuck his small tongue out and licked the head. A small groan came from Sasori. The blonde took this as a good thing and started to tease the head, by sucking lightly and licking the slit from time to time. Deidara's heart fluttered at the sounds of affection admitted from his new redhead lover. Slowly, he started to take more in, his hands traveling to rub at the base. "ah, Deidara..." Sasori gasped and moaned. For someone so inexperienced, Deidara seemed to know what he was doing. The blonde neko bobbed his head up and down, while his hands rubbed softly at the other's balls. Sasori felt as if he could blow any minute. The way the blonde neko, sat so innocently sucking him off, rubbing him in the right spots, and teasing him was pushing him over the edge. "ahh, mm Dei...I'm...oh..." Sasori couldn't get another word out as he came into the blonde's mouth. The neko blinked before swallowing and letting Sasori's length fall out of his mouth.

He stared at the panting male in front of him. "that tasted weird, hm..." Deidara giggled and wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist, nuzzling his crotch. The redhead moaned some, "mhmm, okey I need you to do one more thing for me. Then I'll do the rest" the blonde looked up, "anything, hm" Sasori smiled and unhooked the neko from his waist. He picked up Deidara's hand and placing three fingers in front of his mouth. "suck" the neko gave a confused look but didn't question it. He took one finger into his mouth, sucking gently and running his tongue over it slowly. Sasori sat entranced as the little neko did this, not even knowing the true potential behind it. While Deidara did that, Sasori took the liberty to undress the neko and himself. The blonde didn't seem to mind, as his tail curled up to the redhead's arm; rubbing soothingly.

Once all three fingers were coated, Sasori took his hand and directed it to the blonde's entrance. He gave the neko a knowing look. Deidara nodded and pushed one finger in, shivering at the weird feeling. Slowly, as if he knew by instinct, the neko moved the finger in and out. The redhead licked his lips as he watched, all the while rubbing himself to ease the ache. Soon the blonde was moving faster, using two fingers; scissoring and trying to stretch his tight ring of muscles as much as he could. "Danna!" he gasped as he hit a certain spot inside of him. Deidara moaned at the feeling and tried to find the spot again. After getting use to the feeling, he pulled his fingers out. "okey, now I'll take over" Sasori said, smiling sweetly. Deidara blushed and nodded.

The redhead spread his lover's legs and positioned himself at the neko's puckered entrance. He gave one last look at Deidara, then slowly slid himself in. The blonde's face contorted in slight pain, as Sasori pushed more of himself in. "D-Danna, it hur-hurts..." Sasori kissed the blonde's cheek, "I know, it'll get better...trust me" Sasori said in a husky voice. God, the blonde was tight. But he loved it. He loved how he felt that he fit so perfectly inside the neko. "j-just tell me when you want me to move" The blonde nodded and tried to relax his body. He rocked his hips slightly, signaling for Sasori to move. The redhead was happy to oblige. Slowly at first, he thrust his hips up in and out of the blonde; watching his facial expressions, for any sign or pain. "ah! Dannnaaa! Ohhh please! Hmm!" the blonde neko panted and moaned, begging for Sasori to pound into him.

Sasori groaned and started to create a harder rhythm. "ohh, Dei..." he leaned down and started to attack the neko's neck. Deidara's tail curled even more as it rubbed against Sasori's shoulder. Moaning, the redhead took the blonde's neglected cock and started to rub and pump. Deidara mewled loudly and tossed his head back and forth. Sasori was enchanted once again, by the sight of the neko. His golden hair splattered across the pillow, while his cheeks showed his bright blush, all the while that total submissive and innocent look still in place. "mm, D-Deidara..." Sasori moaned as he thrust harder into the blonde, hitting his prostate. "ah! Danna! Oh please! harder, hm! ahhh, I want it harder!" the redhead groaned in pleasure, his cock throbbing harder, if possible, at the demands of the neko. So innocent, yet not-so-innocent. Deidara was a mystery.

Sasori kept up with all the commands of the neko. He'd be lying, if he said he didn't enjoy hearing the blonde moaning and begging like a whore. But of course, Sasori didn't think of Deidara like that. No Deidara was his neko angel. "oh, Danna! I feel like I'm going to explode, hm!" Sasori grinned, pumping and pounding into the blonde harder. "ah...ah DANNA!" the blonde nearly screamed as he came all over himself and Sasori. The redhead groaned as the already tight muscles of the neko, tightened. He thrust a few more times before he allowed those tight muscles to milk him dry. Managing some strength, Sasori pulled out of Deidara and plopped down next to him. Deidara curled up to the redhead, licking the cum off his chin. Sasori stole the blonde's tongue with his own, as he pushed the tongue back into it's owner's mouth.

Deidara smiled and layed his head on Sasori's chest, his eyes fluttering shut. Sasori stayed awake, think about what he just did. How was he going to face his wife...more importantly his son. He had told the teen, that he was just being kind to Deidara...not having an affair...which he just did. A frown formed on his handsome face. Deidara, being a neko, sensed his trouble and looked up. "D-Danna...I know, about what just happened...shouldn't have. A-and it's okey if you don't l-love me, hm...You have already have someone w-who loves you...and their's that b-" Sasori hushed him with a kiss. "I'm not sure of my feelings toward you...but, I feel as if we maybe could try to fall in love..." the neko held back tears, "are you asking for us to try and fall in l-love, hm?" Sasori looked into the blonde's eyes, "would you reject me?" the blonde shook his head as tears slid down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Sasori tight. "then let's try" Sasori said before falling asleep with the blonde on his chest.

Deidara kissed that bare chest and whispered, "I love you, Danna..."

_**Weird way to end the story...hehe hope yu likey! Oh and I might be making a doujinshi for this (shifty eyes) who knows? (shrugs)**_

_**(1) Kira-Dark Akari-Light, makes sense...but in Death Note...Light was Kira...Light was dark...makes no sense...but who cares! It's Death Note! **_


End file.
